Second Chance
by katysweet
Summary: Allison comes back in Scott's life two years after her death. The only problem is she doesn't remember anything about her life in Beacon Hills. What happened to her? Will her friends be able to help her remember?


It was a sunny day in Beacon Hills. I was walking through the town to get my head clear. The last few days have been awfully stressful and a good city stroll seems to be the only thing that might help me relax a little bit. All of a sudden I see her sitting there. It's been two years since the last time I saw her, the last time I held her, the last time she told me she loved me. Two years and I still remember everything about Allison, my first love, my one true love. Impossible as it may sound the girl I've been dreaming of all these years is finally here. I don't let my confusion overwhelm me. I know Allison died. I saw her die,but right now she was sitting on a bench and I couldn't resist the urge to approach her. When she saw me walking towards her she smiled sweetly, like the first time that we met. God how I missed her smile! When I was finally in front of her I heard the angelic voice that I've been aching to hear for months on end.

"Hi my name is Allison. Who are you?"

The innocence in her voice tore me apart. I couldn't believe it. My Allison didn't recognise me. The thought alone caused me physical pain.

"I'm Scott. Your Scott."

She looked at me with an adorable confused look painted on her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Scott"

I looked in her eyes and moved closer to her. Desperate to make her remember me, remember us. I was so lost in her eyes that I didn't hear my phone was ringing until she pointed it out. I didn't want to be pulled away from her. My phone was too annoying to ignore though. I took a step back and answered Derek's call. He sounded so worried and frustrated that I had to help him out. He was stressing over an anniversary gift for Stiles. That's when it hit me. If anyone could help me with my situation with Allison without thiking I'm completely crazy then it's Stiles. But first things first, I turned to face Allison only to be met with an empty space. Then I realized that she had slipped a small piece of paper in my pocket. It had her number on it along with the shape of a heart. God she is still as adorable as she used to be when we were young. Before we got involved in the never-ending war that costed us the lives of our friends. The thought that I might have another chance with Allison was warming my heart. Bearing that in mind I started running as fast as I could until I reached Stiles' house.

* * *

I didn't even bother knocking the door. I just stormed in his room.

"Dude!What the hell is wrong with you? I could be naked."

"I've seen you naked before Stiles. Anyway, you won't believe what happened today!"

"Someone taught you that you should knock the door before entering a room."

"No."

"Obviously"

"Can you shut up? It's really important."  
"Okay. I'm sorry. What did you want to say?"

"I saw Allison today. Like I really saw her. She was sitting on a bench and I talked to her"

"Scott,I think you just miss her too much. Dude I know she is your first love but you have to move on."

"I didn't imagine it Stiles. Allison was there. She really was. She even gave my her number"

When I handed him the paper I saw disbelief flooding his face. He looked at me puzzled, unsure of what to say.

"There's something more. You aren't telling me something. Just say it Scott! You know I can't function properly until I know all the information!"  
"She..she kinda...she didn't remember me..."

"Ooh, that must be tough. Are you okay buddy?"

"Not quite so sure yet. Look Stiles, I know she is my Allison. Trust me. We need to figure out what happened to her. Which means we need to talk to Derek. And you definately need to call Lydia. She would like to know that her best friend is back from the dead."

"I think we should maybe wait until we've figured out what has happened before we say anything to Lydia. I would hate to get her hopes up for , let's go to Derek's now."

"You just want to spend more time with him, don't you?"

"Shut up! I'm just trying to help you!"  
"Whatever you say big guy."

* * *

 ** _So guys? What did you think? This is my first story and I'm looking forward to getting your feedback. By the end of March I will have made a regular schedule of updates. That's it for now. Byee!:)_**


End file.
